


We're A Lot More Alike Than You Thought

by windylester (deanncas)



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, dan and phil
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanncas/pseuds/windylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a tattoo artist while Dan is a florist, but are they really all that different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're A Lot More Alike Than You Thought

Crying and screaming was all that Phil heard. He knew that this must’ve hurt the poor girl but was actually screaming at the top of her lungs necessary? Being a tattoo artist had it’s perks, but it also had it’s downsides, this would be one of them. A girl had come in by herself and wanted a fawn drawn on her thigh, she immediately started sobbing as soon as the needle hit her skin. The sobbing advanced into screaming so it must’ve sounded like someone was getting brutally murdered in the tattoo parlor. Phil wanted to tell her to stop crying but he didn’t want to be rude so he bit his tongue and continued finishing the damn fawn tattoo. 

He finally finished it and sighed, relieved that it was over. The girl quieted down and took a few deep breathes. She got up from the seat and made her way to the mirror to get a better look.

“Oh wow, it’s so cute, I love it!” she said while sniffling.

“I’m glad you like it.” Phil smiled, trying to be polite.

He guided her to the counter and she paid for her tattoo and left. Phil sat in the tattoo chair and pulled out his phone to scroll through Tumblr, pictures of puppies, game fanart, and his otp popping up on his dash. He heard the bell attached to the door ring along with a “What the heck, Phil?” 

Phil looked up to see Dan, the boy who worked at the flower shop next to the tattoo parlor. He was in his full work uniform, white button-up shirt, khakis, a green apron, and his own little touch, a pink flowercrown. They occasionally talked but they weren’t really friends, although Phil thought he was super adorable.

“Was someone killed in here?” Dan asked, his arms crossed.

“No, but some girl was having a bit of a rough time dealing with the pain of getting tattooed.” Phil chuckled.

Dan smiled and said, “Well the customers at the shop looked very concerned so I decided to come over here and check it out, see if anyone was getting gutted, which would have been a surprise, as you don’t seem like the killing type.” 

“Thank you, I make sure that I never come off the the killing type, don’t want to scare off customers.” Phil said sarcastically.

“Well, you succeed at doing so… I guess I’ll go now, sorry for disturbing you.” Dan said, turning around and starting to walk away.

It got pretty lonely in the parlor at times, Phil would spend hours with no one around, drawing up new tattoo ideas, scrolling through social media on his phone, singing along to the songs on the radio. Most of the time all he really wanted was someone to talk to.  
“Wait… You can stay if you want.” Phil stopped Dan.

Dan spun around and said, “As much as I want to, I have to get back to my job, I’m sorry.”

Phil had been so stupid, of course he had a job to get back to.

“No, it’s fine I completely understand.” Phil muttered.

Dan paused and scrunched his eyebrows. He sat like that for a moment when his face lit up.

“I can’t stay right now, but my shift is over in about an hour, can I come over then?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’d like that… See you then.” Phil giggled.

Dan waved and almost skipped out.

Phil couldn’t help being excited but he soon realized that he would be having the longest hour of his life while he waited for Dan. He cranked up the music on Pandora and slumped back into the chair. He went on Instagram and scrolled through, hoping to see if something interesting was happening, nothing. 

He went on Twitter. Nothing.

Facebook. Nothing.

Snapchat. Nothing.

Absolutely nothing interesting was happening in the world, or at least with people he cared about. He groaned and shut off his phone, deciding to just listen to the music. It was some weird rock song that he had never heard before, he didn’t really care for it and was about to change the station when it ended and one of the most iconic songs in rock history comes on.

He bobbed his head to the intro and when the verse started, he sang to the high heavens.

“Oh, well imagine, as I’m pacing the pews in a church corridor and I can’t help but to hear, no I can’t help but to hear an exchanging of words.” he sang.

“What a beautiful wedding!” he yelled, “What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter. What a shame, what a shame the poor groom’s bride is a whore.”

He stood up from his chair and began dancing around, not really caring if he looked stupid.

“I chime in, haven’t you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it’s much better to face the kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.” he sang.

He danced around the parlor, using a broom as a microphone. He wasn’t paying attention to the outside world so he surely didn’t hear when someone walked through the door.

“Wow.” he heard someone laugh behind him.

He quickly spun around to see Dan laughing his ass off. Phil could feel his face go completely red as he threw the broom the floor.

“You said you weren’t coming for another hour.” Phil said, hanging his head in embarrassment.

“My boss decided to close the shop early, looks like you’ve been having fun though.” Dan smiled.

“Shut up.” Phil groaned and walked backed over to his chair.

“Oh come on, I’m just joking, I’m sorry.” Dan apologized as he followed Phil.

Phil sat and covered his face, trying to hide the redness that spread like a wildfire. Dan sat beside him and grinned.

“That was a nice choice of song to jam out to…” he said.

Phil looked up and cocked his head. Dan didn’t seem like the rock type, he seemed more like a Taylor Swift softie kinda guy. He then noticed what Dan was wearing, black, oversized sweater, black skinny jeans, black studded boots, even black circle earrings, but he was still wearing his flower crown. 

“You didn’t seem like the rock type.” Phil chuckled.

Dan looked down at his outfit and back up at Phil.

“I’m not really a rocker but I do enjoy the color black.” Dan explained.

“You work at a flower shop.”

“Does that mean that I’m not allowed to like black?” Dan asked.

“No, it’s just… Nevermind.” Phil sighed.

“No, tell me.” 

“Well, I just thought you were this adorable little pastel plant lover who loved wearing pinks and purples but this is cool too.” Phil said.

“You thought I was adorable?” he questioned.

“Still do, actually.” Phil smirked.

Dan’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Phil could do that to him? He could make Dan blush? Phil smiled at the thought of it.

“Well, you’re pretty adorable yourself.” Dan mumbled as he looked around the room.

Phil shook his head. He had both sleeves done and he had his septum pierced. He wore mostly black and sometimes red flannel. There is no way in hell that he could be considered adorable.

“I don’t think I’m adorable. I’m more… Punk.”

“Well, you’re an adorable punk… Are those all the tattoos you have?” Dan asked, pointing at Phil’s arms.

Phil wished he could say yes but he couldn’t. He had a small, regrettable tattoo on his chest that he got because he lost a bet with his friend, he liked to call it “the worst mistake of his life.”

“I could lie and tell you and say yes but, I don’t want to lie so, no.” Phil explained. He was praying that Dan wouldn’t ask to see it.

“Oh, I can I see them?” Dan asked.

Phil’s heart dropped, this could ruin any friendship or relationship that could happen between them. Dan could laugh at him and call him a loser.

“It’s only one, but it’s super embarrassing. I got it because I lost a bet.” Phil said shyly as he started lifting up his shirt.

Once the shirt was all the way off, Dan stared at him it for a moment before hiding his mouth with his hand.

“You’re allowed to laugh.” Phil giggled.

Dan let it go, he laughed so hard. His eyes were starting to water from laughing so much.

“It’s not that funny!” Phil yelled.

“I just think it’s hilarious how you got that because you lost a bet!” Dan laughed.

Phil looked down at his bare chest, the red tattoo popping out so obviously. It was a heart with “mom” written in it. It was such a cliche but that’s why his friend wanted him to get it. Stupid Peej.

“I know, it’s embarrassing.” Phil smiled.

“No, I think that it’s cute, shows that you love your mum.” Dan giggled, the laughing finally coming to an end.

“I really do, she’s quite a nice woman.” Phil said as he began to put his black T-shirt back on.

“Whoa, why so fast?” Dan asked.

“Because I can’t just stand here topless.” Phil whined.

“I can fix that.” Dan winked.

Phil had to think about it for a second but then he understood and turned red. Dan wiggled his eyebrows at him and bit his lip.

“I’m joking... I’m a bottom as fuck.” Dan laughed.

“Oh my god, Dan, you idiot.” Phil mumbled as he quickly put his shirt back on.

“Did I make you uncomfortable?” Dan asked, his face suddenly full of worry.

“No, it’s just I wasn’t expecting that.” Phil laughed awkwardly.

“I’m a lot more forward than I seem, I know. But I do think you’re really cute and nice.” Dan grinned.

Phil smiled and sat back down, the leather squeaking as he did so.

“I think you’re really cute and nice too.” Phil replied.

“So… Would you like to maybe go out sometime?” Dan asked.

“I’d love that.” Phil said softly.

“Yes!... Oh, actually, I also came because I wanted to get a tattoo.” Dan said.

“Oh really? What do you want?” Phil asked.  
“I want your name on my ass.” Dan announced.

Phil’s eyes widened, causing Dan to cackle.

“I’m joking, you dummy. I don’t want a tattoo quite yet, but there’s this really cute couple tattoo that I’ve seen that I might want to get. So if things work out between you and me, can we get them?” Dan asked.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Phil shrugged.

“Woohoo!” Dan yelled.

He got up from his seat and pecked Phil’s cheek.

“That’s the best you can do?” Phil teased.

“I can do much better things, Phil, but you’ll have to wait to experience them.” Dan winked.

“You’re such a tease, I hate it.” Phil whined, “Can I at least have a real kiss?”

“If you really want one.” Dan sighed, jokingly.

Dan bent down and connected their lips as he cupped Phil’s face with his hands. Phil stood and placed his hands on Dan’s waist and pulled him closer. Dan couldn’t help but smile, causing Phil to giggle and pull away.

“You idiot.” Phil chuckled.

“I know.” Dan kissed Phil once more before pulling him for a hug.

“Whoa, what’s this for?” Phil asked, wrapping his arms around Dan’s waist.

“I’m just really happy.” Dan said.

“Me too.”


End file.
